Shendumaru
Shendumaru and Salkar are the Elite Special Agents for the UN-GDI. They were drifters and mercenaries but they are more like a "Army of Two" from Near-East. 'Profile' 'Shendumaru' Born in the Assyrian kingdom under the rule of Persia, Shendumaru was the elite guard for the autonomous king. When his duty is over after several times of protecting the leaders of the Assyrian kingdom, he was relieved by his superior officer after he received the Medal of Honor for the Persian Empire and joined the army. After the battle against the insurgents loyal to the Babylonians, he became as drifter after he quits as a soldier but he's glad to be in service as he became as the mercenary. As the mercenary, he challenged everything he can take, fighting legendary warriors and monsters, finding treasures, and anticipate the others' quest to complete. Shendumaru travelled to Aegyptus where he must find and rescued the delegates from Assyrian kingdom from the clutches of barbarians in the jungles of Crocopolis. As he was about to breach the hideout after he took out the sentry guards, the brawl was started from the inside and entered quickly before the delegates were injured. During the brawl, he saw the delegates hanging above the ceiling of the hut. As he fought his way to rescue the delegates, he was saved by one warrior who looked like a hulking Lizardfolk-like Nile Crocodile. After the brawl is over and the delegates rescued, the two stared to each other as they were about to begin their partnership. The hulking Lizardfolk-like Nile Crocodile has his own story and his name is Salkar. 'Salkar' Salkar was a soldier for the Autonomous Aegyptian Region of Persia. After the battle against the Babylonians, he became as the drifter and the mercenary when he was kicked out from the army for his radical behavior. With his radical behavior, he brawled other mercenaries at the tavern in the city of Abydos. However, his radical behavior has become something useful for his pit fights for prize money, hired as the first class personal bodyguard for the autonomous leaders, and questing for the bounty prices. During his life as a mercenary, his radical behavior has become a soft but badass attitude. As he travelled to Crocopolis, Salkar was looking for a bounty price until he found some huge amount of reward by capture or kill the insurgent leader. He grabbed the flyer for his useful information from it and readied for his own quest for a big price. At the jungles of Crocopolis, he located the insurgents' hideout at the riverside of the jungle and killed all of the insurgent warriors and patrol guards. After he killed all the insurgent warriors, he found the leader of the insurgent group and started the all-out brawl as he burst into the large hut; Salkar was the one who started and crushed and killed all who opposed him with his gigantic blade, slicing and dicing into pieces, and saved Shendumaru's life. During the brawl, he saw the insurgent leader tried to escape and he captured him before he crawled out of the hut then slammed him dead to the ground. As the brawl is over and the insurgent leader is dead, Salkar stared at Shendumaru down from eye to eye until they smiled and extended their hand as they begins their partnership and became as "the Drifter Army of Two." Their names will become very known as battled against the greater evil forces of Chaos and Babylonians. 'Aftermath' Shendumaru and Salkar were last seen on the Syrian city of Aleppo, aiding the freedom fighters and opposition forces, disrupting the government's supply lines, and rescued the hostages and prisoners from used as human shields for their battle tanks. After the fall of the Assad Government, they were recruited by the UN-GDI in Lebanon as their Elite Special Agents, making them as their first two agents as one for the organization. 'Personality' Shendumara is a gentle, calm, soft, strong, and steady character. He's the Assyrian Anthro-Sphinx, also known as Shedu. He's very quite understanding about the situation he gets. But Salkar is a brute, tough, hardened, arrogant, furious, radical, hot-tempered, and badass character. His radical behavior has caused negative outcome with riots but he likes riots and into a bad time; doesn't matter where he goes. But thanks to his career as a mercenary, his soft behavior have restrained his fury and he still got some badass attitude. 'Powers and Abilities' Shendumura is the highly skilled archer and swordsman. With his Aura, his speed, accuracy, agility increased, allowing him to fly higher, aim better and fire faster, and moves faster. Salkar wields his personal weapon, the Blade of the Bloody Oasis, forged from the depths of the bloody oasis in the Butchered Sands. With his Aura, his strength and defense are incredibly and devastatingly increased, making him the unstoppable and furious warrior, butchering his enemies in his way. 'Inspirations' * Shendumaru is the mythical Assyrian Sphinx, also known as Lamassu. * Salkar is very resemblance of Renekton from the multiplayer online battle arena video game, League of Legends. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Near-East Deadly Alliance Category:Elite Special Agent Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients